Mary, How You've Changed
by softballchic1007
Summary: Rory and Paris are accepted into a program where they get to go to North Carolina and experience a new college. When they get there they run into a certain hot blonde who has been torturing Rory's thoughts. Tristan is surprised to find out that his Mary
1. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Gilmore Girls. Although I  
do wish that I owned Chad Michael Murray.  
  
Spoilers: None whatsoever. I don't even know about any spoilers if they are any.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Trory of course.  
  
Summary: When Rory and Paris are selected as two of the very few people from Yale who get to go to North Carolina to experience a new college and new atmosphere they run into a certain hot blonde. Rory realizes that she has always felt something for Tristan. Tristan realizes that his Mary has changed, and he likes it.  
  
Mary, How You've Changed  
  
Rory woke up to the annoying buzzing sound of her frog alarm clock. " Damn her mother for talking her into one of these things!" As her feet hit the floor she wondered what was in store for her today.  
  
When she arrived at school that morning she wondered why everyone was staring at her like she had just taken away their lifelong dream. Suddenly she saw Paris barreling towards her.  
  
" Whoa Paris, why do you look so excited?"  
  
" We got in Rory, we got in!"  
  
" What are you going on about Paris?'  
  
" Well, way at the beginning of the school year I saw a flyer promising an educational experience for Yale sophomores with good grades by letting us go to a college in North Carolina."  
  
" Paris you know I do not like leaving Yale for any reason."  
  
" Well, Rory you are going because I won't have anyone going with me otherwise, so pack your stuff and let's go!"  
  
Rory just stared after Paris as she walked determinedly away. " Shit, That girl has a lot of energy. What do you know? It might actually be a good educational experience." Not realizing that she would live to regret the decision to go with Paris, Rory began walking to her next class.  
  
" Hurry up Rory, we are going to be late for our flight. If you hadn't had to stop at Starbuck's for five cups of coffee we might have actually have gotten here earlier god forbid."  
  
" Yes, we also would have gotten here earlier if you hadn't been yakking on the phone to your boyfriend Jess now wouldn't we?"  
  
" Shut up."  
  
As Rory walked into the terminal she wondered if this trip was going to be a great one or not. As Rory drifted off to sleep she wondered if she would meet any guys in North Carolina. She missed Dean, but she knew that there was never any passion or want in their relationship. Little did she know that she was going to meet one very interesting hot blonde that she knew from her past.  
  
" Rory, Rory"  
  
Who's calling me?  
  
Rory wandered farther into the forbidden garden. Suddenly a god appeared before her. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a hunter green t-shirt with the words Sex God emblazoned on it. He had a lithe, tanned body with muscles everywhere. His hair was a silky blonde. It was mussed as if someone had just run his or her hands through it in a moment of passion. His eyes were the color of midnight.  
  
He slowly walked towards her. He said, "Let me give you pleasure. Give yourself to me."  
  
She nodded, and he slipped off her dress. He began stroking her breasts, making heat in places that she never knew existed. Touched her in places no one had ever touched. And as he slowly brought her towards ecstasy, she uttered one name.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
Rory jerked awake as the flight attendant was announcing that they were landing.  
  
" I wonder why I was dreaming about Tristan and a very naughty dream anyway. I haven't seen him in three years. Why am I thinking of him now?"  
  
As she got off the plane she wondered would she ever see him again. Little did she know that she would, sooner than she thought? 


	2. Mary's back

Rory unlocked the door to her new dorm room. She looked around. She noticed that unlike her Yale room it was two times larger. " Hmm, I guess that the people that go to school here are able to afford larger pads." Suddenly she heard someone squeal, "Rory." She turned around and stared. There stood Louise and Madeline and some girl she didn't know.  
  
" Hey guys what are you two doing here?"  
  
" We got picked for the college thingie. What about you?"  
  
" Me too."  
  
" So what's been happening in little ole Yale"?  
  
" Well Paris dumped Asher and started going out with my ex Jess. Did I mention Paris has also been chosen to go? She is somewhere on this campus."  
  
" Cool. We can go look around for some young, hot meat. Are you still not seeing anyone Rory? We know some hottie candidates." Louise said while looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.  
  
" Including one hot blonde with a to die for body."  
  
" I am not looking for a relationship." Rory said.  
  
" Oh, you will change your mind." Madeline said.  
  
" We have to go. Maybe Jerry can show you around."  
  
" Sorry I have stuff to do. Maybe later."  
  
After the door closed Louise said, "Bitch!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
As Louise and Madeline left Rory wondered what she wanted to go explore first.  
  
As Rory was walking around campus she thought about Jerry's attitude. Jerry was a drop dead gorgeous girl with long brown hair and green eyes and dimples. She just had a bitchy attitude. Why didn't she like Rory? Rory could tell that Jerry disliked her at first sight.  
  
All of a sudden a group of giggling girls zoomed past Rory. Rory noticed Jerry among them. Rory wanted to see what all the commotion was about so she followed them. She ended up in the college parking lot.  
  
Right about then, she heard a roaring sound. She looked from the girls to the street and she saw an apple red Mercedes convertible zoom in and park in front of the group of girls. A blond dude got out.  
  
Rory took a closer inspection of the guy. He had blond sandy hair that looked mussed up. His face was tan as was his whole body. He had on jet black shades that disguised the color of his eyes from her. His lips were relaxed into a dangerous yet amused smirk. As her eyes traveled down his body she realized that he could be dangerous with her anyday. If a body could kill, every girl would be struck dead on the spot.  
  
" Hey baby." Jerry purred.  
  
" Ah, Jerry's boyfriend. Too bad."  
  
" I missed you Tristan."  
  
Slowly Rory spun back around and stared. The guy slowly lowered his shades. Immediately afterward his eyes drew Rory in. They were a deep dark blue framed by long eyelashes that made his eyes seem smoky. Like he was turned on.  
  
Rory would remember those eyes anywhere. They had haunted her dreams, caressed her body, and saw places on her that no one had ever seen before.  
  
Rory ran back to her room and shivered and uttered two words, " Oh God."  
  
Later as Rory was unpacking her clothes she decide she wanted to have a little fun. She began throwing things out of her purse trying to find Louise's number.  
  
" Ah hah!" Rory shouted.  
  
She dialed Louise's number. When Louise answered Rory said, " Hey Louise this is Rory. Is that blonde guy you were telling me about this morning happen to be Tristan."  
  
Louise laughed and said, " You found me out."  
  
" Well how come you didn't say that this hot blonde had a girlfriend?"  
  
" Well I didn't think it was important because we all know you could steal him away with one little pouty look."  
  
" Okay thanks. I will let you go because I want to have a little fun with our friend from Chilton. Do you have his number?"  
  
" As a matter of fact I do. It is 936-3654. Well thanks for calling. Have fun. Bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
As soon as Rory hung up the phone she picked it up again and called Tristan's number. He answered and said, " Hello."  
  
" Hey what's up? How are you?"  
  
" Who is this?"  
  
" Someone you used to know. How are Louise and Madeline doing?"  
  
" You know them?"  
  
" Yep. Quite well actually."  
  
" Before I start saying anything else I would like to know who you are."  
  
" If you really want to know I think you can figure it out by these next two words. Mary's back."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and grinned.  
  
Let the games begin. 


	3. Corrupted Dreams

Rory woke up the next morning feeling really satisfied with herself. She had, after all, outwitted the famous Tristan DuGrey. Yes, today was a good day.  
  
She took a shower and then dressed in super low-rise jeans and a tight, bright yellow tee. She got bored after she had achieved those tasks so she smiled and said, "Why not have just a teensy bit more fun with this." It was the weekend, and she knew from experience that Tristan went home over the weekend. So Rory looked in the phone book and found only one DuGrey listed.  
  
" Bingo!" Said Rory with a smile.  
  
When Rory got to Tristan's house she just sat and gaped at it. It was a huge, white mansion. She wished that she and her mom had that kind of money.  
  
As she got out of her car she realized that Tristan's car wasn't there but a silver Jaguar was in its place along with his parent's cars. (She had seen Tristan's parents around town in their cars.) She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A small, squat, little man appeared at the door.  
  
" Hello, I am Henry. With whom do you wish to speak?"  
  
" I would like to speak with Tristan." Rory replied.  
  
" I am sorry he is not here right now, but he will be back shortly. Do you want to talk to Jerry, his girlfriend while you wait?"  
  
" Sure." Rory smiled maliciously because she knew she was going to get back at Jerry and have a little fun in the process.  
  
Rory strolled toward the garden where Henry had told her Jerry would be. Rory saw Jerry at the little goldfish pond.  
  
" Hello Jerry."  
  
" Hi." Jerry said.  
  
" Listen girl I have got to tell you something. I am in love! I met this awesome guy last night, and we made love under the stars. He told me everything about his life. He even told me he was going to leave his girlfriend for me. He also told me he loved me, and I know he meant it."  
  
" Oh really, did he tell you his name?"  
  
Oh yes! It is Tristan. Tristan Dugrey." Rory sighed contentedly.  
  
Jerry paled. " Are you sure that is his name?"  
  
" Yes. He told me all sorts of interesting things. He told me he used to be a player back in high school. He told me he liked to tease a girl named Mary mercilessly. He told me that him and his girlfriend fight like cats and dogs and that is why he wants to break up with her. That and that he loves me."  
  
" I've got to go." Jerry said. Jerry was sniffling and looked like she was fixing to start bawling. She grabbed up her purse and ran to her car.  
  
When Jerry left Rory couldn't help but burst out laughing. She smirked and said," Well that takes care of little miss "I am better than anyone else." She knows better than to mess with me anymore.  
  
Rory went back inside the house and told Henry, "Make sure and tell Tristan that Mary stopped by and took care of a little problem for him."  
  
Rory was grinning from ear to ear as she got in her car. Phase one of making Tristan sweat has been completed.  
  
As Rory was going to bed that night she had wondered why hadn't she heard from Paris lately? Right then the phone rung.  
  
Rory looked at the caller's id and saw that it was Paris.  
  
" Hi, what are you up to Paris?"  
  
" Nothing much. I am out with Madeline and Louise. Do you want to come?"  
  
" No thanks. I am fixing to go to bed."  
  
" How has school been going?" Rory asked.  
  
" Fine. You?"  
  
" Great. The classes aren't that hard. Yours?"  
  
" Mine either. Well listen. I have got to go. Louise is making eyes at some senior in college, and Madeline is trying to down a whole margarita in one sip."  
  
" Okay, bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Rory had just hung up when the phone rung again. " I wonder why Paris is calling me when she just said that she had to go?" (Rory just assumed that it was Paris again.) When Rory answered the phone she said, "So has Madeline started table dancing yet?"  
  
" Nope, but I would like to see you to Mary. Now do you mind telling me who you are so I can come over and see if you are actually a Mary or not. If you are I can easily change that."  
  
" Oh Tristan I'm sorry. You need to figure out who I am for yourself. Besides how do you know where I live? Stalkerish much?"  
  
" Oh you wound me Mary. You know you want me to stalk you." Tristan lowered his voice to a husky purr. " You know you want me to throw you to the ground and slide off your clothes and peer at your heavenly body. Then I stroke my hands all over and make you scream in ecstasy. Blushing yet Mary?"  
  
" Nope. In fact, you are kind of turning me on. Well gotta go. How did you like my handiwork today with your girl? Wait don't answer. Talk to you later. Don't go having any more wet dreams about me okay bible boy. Maybe I will show you one day that reality is better than any fantasy."  
  
" Bible boy?"  
  
" You have a nickname for me so I have a nickname for you. Bye now. I have a feeling we are going to run into each other tomorrow. Look really closely at each woman you meet. It could be me!"  
  
With that said Rory hung up. With a smile she got into bed.  
  
" Who knows? I might make Tristan sweat. I want to corrupt his dreams just like he corrupts mine. I'll show him that this Mary knows how to tease and delight. I will make him think that he will make me scream. It will be the other way around and there is nothing he can do about it!"  
  
Rory then fell into a dreamless sleep with a smirk identical to the one Tristan used to wear.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys I love you. I never thought that I would get that many. Sorry that all my chapters are all so short. I can't think of more things to write.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Softballchic1007 


End file.
